1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fenders used to protect the body of a vehicle from being splashed with mud and dirt due to the rotation of tires in contact with the road. More specifically, the invention is directed to a quarter fender to be used with tractors in which the fender protects the body and cab of the tractor from mud and debris thrown upward from the contact of the front wheels rotating on the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mud flaps and deflector shields exist in the art for vehicles of all kinds. The conventional shields are directly attached to the bottom of the vehicle without a need for a separate means of attachment. Such is the case for most automobiles. However, these types of shields are not practical for farm tractors and the like because the shields cannot readily be directly attached to the body of the tractor. It is also impractical because the goal of deflector shields used on tractors is to protect the cab, not just the body of the tractor.
Thus, the shields or fenders (or quarter fenders) presently used on tractors are attached thereto by means or devices positioned perpendicular to both the side surface of the tractor body and the longitudinal length of the shield. Usually, these fenders are not attached to the tractors until after the purchase of the tractor, i.e., xe2x80x9cafter-marketxe2x80x9d quarter fenders. The major disadvantage of this conventional attachment is that the attaching device would become dirty just like the bottom side of the shield facing the wheel. This increases the burden of cleaning both the shield and the attachment means.
Additionally, most deflector shields used on tractors only prevent objects on the ground from projecting upward to contact the cab. While this is one main objective of having shields, this type of conventional shield does not take into account the projection of objects from the front wheels that hit other surfaces of the tractor which are lower than the cab, such as the step portion usually located directly underneath the cab. A lower deflector shield would prevent hard objects from causing damage to the step portion or the tractor body.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a shield attachment device or means that does not itself become dirty when objects are splashed upward from the front wheels of tractors. There is also a need in the art for a shield that accomplishes the dual purpose of protecting the cab of the tractor and the lower body surfaces of the tractor.
It is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a fender capable of remedying the failures of existing deflector shields used for tractors.
A further object of the present invention is a quarter fender that more effectively prevents objects from projecting upward to contact the cab of a tractor.
Another object of the instant invention is a quarter fender that protects the tractor body from being contacted by objects thrown upward and backwards from the rotating front wheels.
A further object of the present invention is a quarter fender having an attachment means that is itself not contacted by objects thrown upward from the rotating front wheels of a tractor.
Another object of the instant invention is a quarter fender that is easy to attach to and detach from the tractor, so as to be a quick attachment apparatus.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the detailed description annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.
A broad aspect of the invention comprises a novel quarter fender and attachment means therefor. One embodiment of the invention utilizes an arcuate rectangular top panel, a rectangular bottom panel secured to the top panel, and means for attaching the two panels to a step portion of the tractor located behind the front wheels and underneath the cab. In this embodiment, the top panel has a width that is about as wide as the width of a front wheel. The bottom panel has a width that is wider than that of the top panel such that its inner edge is nearly flush with the outer surface of the tractor body. The two panels prevent objects from projecting upward and backwards from the rotating front tires to contact the cab and the tractor body. The panels also protect the attachment means from being hit with such projected objects because the attachment means is located behind the panels. An inventive feature of this invention is that the attachment means secures the top and bottom panelsxe2x80x94 collectively the xe2x80x9cquarter fenderxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94to the step portion of the tractor.
For this embodiment, it is most advantageous for the top panel to be positioned so that its top edge is directly above the vertical axis of the front wheel to provide optimal protection for the cab. It is also beneficial for the bottom edge of the bottom panel to be flush with the bottom edge of the step portion to protect the lower portions of the tractor body.
Another embodiment of the present invention is using a single panel as a quarter fender. This embodiment would achieve the same result as the prior embodiment.
A further embodiment of the instant invention is the attachment means used to attach the quarter fender to the step portion of the tractor. A novel attachment means disclosed in this invention is the use of a bracket member and two L-shaped bars to secure the quarter fender to the step portion. The bracket and two bars can be made of metallic or other substances. This embodiment can be used with either the two-panel (i.e., top and bottom panels) or the single-panel configuration.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the invention. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other devices for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the invention be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present disclosure.